It Wasn't Your Fault
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: Loren gets a call from a bud, big stuff is happening. As she and Eddie find out what's going on, she realizes two people's lives have just been destroyed. She can only hope to help with the devastation. (Read with tissues on hand) Review please. Love, LilaSkyBlue2016


**Hi. I will be updating TSSB and IBSYA soon! This will be sad, so get those tissues. **

**Song Recommendation: A sad song. **

I opened the door to the apartment and all of the lights were off. Funny, I thought Eddie would have been back by now. I set down my purse next to the picture of us from a few months ago and I smiled at it before heading upstairs to get ready. We had a big date planned tonight, but Eddie was less than forthcoming about the details. I went into our bedroom and opened the door to the walk in closet. Scanning, I looked for something nice enough for anywhere we were going to go. I saw my black dress with spaghetti straps and a lacy overlay. I slipped into it and put on some black stilettos with a pink sole.

I was in the bathroom curling my hair when I heard the front door slam. I gave myself a quick once over and was pleasantly surprised. Right when I heard Eddie's footsteps on the stairs, my phone rang. I dove into the bathroom and picked it up, not even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Loren, it's Phil," he sounded excited, and nervous.

"Hi Phil, what's up?" I closed the door to bathroom and raised a finger to Eddie when he came over to me, mouthing "sorry".

"I was wondering if you and Eddie could head over to the hospital... Adrianna's water broke and she's going into labor early," A huge grin came onto my face. "And she really wants you guys there along with Ian and Mel."

"Oh, well. Um, we'll be there soon, okay? But Ian and Mel went on a trip a few days ago and they're not due to be back until tomorrow." I bit my lip and I could hear Phil's sigh of frustration.

"Shit. Aid really wanted you and Mel both to be there. But can you get over here really soon?"

"Yeah Phil. We'll be there soon."

He hung up and I walked out of the bathroom with a stupid grin on my face. Eddie was sitting on the bed with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, he was dressed up in a tux and I wondered where we would be going dressed like this. He was smiling and I walked over to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. I let out a squeak when he put his arm around his waist and pulled me into his lap, planting a kiss firmly on my lips. I ran my fingers down his cheeks before pulling back.

When I did though, he leaned forward and kissed me again. I laughed and pushed him back.

"Are you ready to go babe?" He asked, running his hands up and down my sides.

"We have to go to the hospital."

Eddie's eyes widened and he sat up straighter, concern evident in his eyes. He picked me up and set me down next to him.

"What happened? Is it Pops? Nora?" He said this all in a rush though. I didn't think he would take it this way.

"Oh, no, no. It's Aid. Phil said that she went into labor and he uh, wants us there."

Eddie smiled and stood up fast, walking towards the door. I sat there confused until he turned around and asked,

"Are you coming?"

I pointed to him then to me. "Do you want to go like this? I mean, we're kinda overdressed. We don't know how long it's gonna take so..."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

It was about an hour later when we were in the parking lot of the hospital and Eddie took his hand in mine. A small smile made it's way onto my face. He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb and brought it up to his lips. I blushed the color of a tomato.

When we got into the waiting room, it was just Phil, turned away from us. I wondered where Lisa and Gus were, along with my mom and Max. It didn't seem like they would miss this. I'm sure Adrianna wanted both of them there though... hmm.

"Phil?" I called out to him. When he turned around and tears streamed down his face, Eddie's hand tightened around mine. I strode forward and put my free hand on his arm. I noticed that he looked like he wanted to run.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lo... she lost the baby," I gasped and my eyes glassed over. I opened my mouth, but no words would come out. "She was in the room, she could tell something was wrong though, after a few hours of labor. They finally gave her a drug to induce her delivery... I held her hand, Lo," his voice broke then and my heart did the same.

Eddie let go of my hand and ran his fingers through his hair. I could feel my eyes burning.

"But.. but I thought everything was fine? That's what you said an hour ago."

"I know. But when they delivered the baby, it was a boy, Loren. I saw him, and they let me hold him before they took him away." I wrapped my arms around him and he started to shake. I rubbed his back and he brought me in close.

"Is Aid okay?" I pulled back slightly to look at him. He shook his head.

"She's a wreck. She won't talk to me or anyone. Your mom tried, but..." He shook his head again.

I looked down to the ground then at Eddie. He nodded his head towards the rooms.

"What's her room number?" I asked Phil.

"415. But Lo, don't be surprised if she doesn't-" I didn't hear the rest of his sentence, I was already jogging towards the room. Adrianna and I were never close, but we were on our way to at least becoming friends. She needed someone and if Mel wasn't here, it was going to be me. I hesitated when I got to the door though, would I make it better, or worse?

I put aside my fear and opened the door slowly. I was met by wails and cries. My heart shattered and tears started rolling down my face. Adrianna was on the bed and she had her arms wrapped around her torso. When the door creaked, she turned towards me and her face was red and puffy. She looked broken. I stood there for one second before I ran forward and sat on the bed next to her. She turned into my arms and I pulled her closer, into a warm hug.

I stroked her hair and she cried harder.

"Oh, sweetie..."

Her tears were going through my shirt and I was glad I changed out of my dress. "I am so sorry, Adrianna." I rubbed her back and arms lightly. She was wound around my torso.

"What happened Loren? What did I do?"

"Oh, baby. It wasn't your fault."

"But. Why?!" She wailed.

"I can't tell you why. I wish I could."

"They couldn't do anything. He was a-al-rea-dy gone when I saw him," She took a deep breath and shuddered.

"Why don't I go get Phil? He at least has some idea of what you're going through..." I started to sit up.

"No!" I laid back down. I looked at her and she stared at a spot on the white walls. "I can't look at him, I lost his son, Lo."

"He doesn't think that Aid. You know that."

"Please don't leave me."

I nearly stopped breathing at the desperation at her voice. I never thought I would be the one to hold her and wipe her tears away. We had hated each other until about 7 months ago.

I settled into the stiff twin bed and brought her closer. Her face was buried into my neck and I stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm not going to leave you. I promise," I paused. "But I really think you should talk to Phil."

She brought her hand up to her face an wiped away her snot and tears.

"Yeah, just not yet."

I nodded my head and kept stroking her back.

Later, I couldn't tell how long it was, the nurse came in, saying it was time for me and Eddie to go. Phil got to stay since he was her husband. I slipped out of Aid's arms quietly and closed the door gently when I got out.

As I walked into the waiting room, I saw Phil with his head in his hands and Eddie was talking to him lowly and had a hand on Phil's back. When they heard me approach, they both stood up. I walked straight to Phil and gave him another tight hug. When I pulled back, I told Phil,

"She needs you right now, Phil. She can't take this on her own."

"I know."

Phil said thank you and goodbye before heading back to his wife.

I turned towards Eddie and sniffed. His eyes softened and he opened his arms. I walked into them and wrapped mine around his waist. He stroked my back and kissed my neck.

* * *

When we got back to the apartment, I walked straight up into our bedroom. The ride home had been silent except for my quiet crying and all I wanted to do was sleep. I didn't bother changing out of my t shirt and sweatpants that I wore to the hospital and brought back the covers on our king sized bed. I laid down, curled towards the middle and waited for Eddie to come up.

About 5 minutes later, he did, dressed in his boxers without a shirt. He stood at his side of the bed and just looked at me for a moment, before he got in beside me and pulled me into his familiar embrace. He didn't push anything. Just held me tightly and rubbed circles on my back as I fell into the best sleep I could under the circumstances.

**As always, leave a review and follow/favorite. More to come? Maybe. Should be updating more stories tomorrow. **

**Love, LilaSkyBlue2016. **

**PS. It feels SO great to be back. **


End file.
